


Time alone

by DuckNugget



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dorks in Love, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckNugget/pseuds/DuckNugget
Summary: "Por otro lado, los hoteles de vez en cuando sí que estaban, pero no tanto los giles, así que las habitaciones solían compartirse.Así había sido la última vez y la anterior, y solamente en la anterior de aquella, en un modesto motel, habían ocupado habitaciones individuales y en medio de la noche había podido escaquearse a la de Prompto.Y, desde entonces, nada."





	Time alone

Cuánto echaba de menos descansar en una cama en condiciones.

Claro, que el significado exacto de “en condiciones” variaba mucho, porque había camas y camas, pero cualquiera (y eso que ya había tenido la mala fortuna de probar algunas realmente malas) era mejor que el suelo o que una cama de caravana, las cuáles en muchos casos se asemejaban a una piedra un poco blanda. Gladio decía que dormir sobre algo duro era bueno para la espalda, pero Noctis, por su parte, había determinado que ante un porvenir incierto y la incógnita de cuánto tiempo (o cuántos años, en un caso óptimo) tendría que sufrir sus futuros dolores de espalda, le salía más a cuenta aprovechar para dormir en las camas más blandas y cómodas que pudiese.

Eso, en la teoría. En la práctica, no había visto una de esas desde hacía ya una semana.

Pero la comodidad no era el único problema, ni el peor. También estaba la privacidad. A las estrecheces y las superficies duras el cuerpo se amoldaba, pero en campo y carretera no habría de ver durante días (ni él ni ninguno, por eso evitaba quejarse) ninguna privacidad más que la de un paseo a solas por los alrededores de una estación de servicio, o unos minutos en el baño, o los cincuenta metros que pudiera alejarse del grupo en ausencia del susodicho baño.

Ya solo eso, sin considerar todos los demás factores, no lo hacía escenario ideal para mantener una relación.

Por otro lado, los hoteles de vez en cuando sí que estaban, pero no tanto los giles, así que las habitaciones solían compartirse. Así había sido la última vez y la anterior, y solamente en la anterior de aquella, en un modesto motel, habían ocupado habitaciones individuales y en medio de la noche había podido escaquearse a la de Prompto.

Y, desde entonces, nada.

Había llegado incluso a considerar más de una y más de dos veces la solución de, sencillamente, hablarlo. Hablarlo como un… hombre adulto. Ignis lo entendería. Gladio, aunque probablemente con menos tacto, también. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para recibir ninguna mofa sobre el asunto o, peor (¿peor?), para tener ninguna charla sobre pájaros y abejas. Hacía años había estado a punto de sufrir una de esas, pero había conseguido huir de ella tapándose los oídos y saliendo de la habitación escopetado. Ya no volvería a tener la oportunidad de revivir nunca más aquella escena, pero recordarlo añadía una más a la lista de razones por las que no tocar esa cuestión. Ser un hombre adulto podía esperar un poco más.

A causa de todo, los días parecían hacerse cada vez más largos. Como sensación era algo merecedor de preocupación, considerando que lo normal era que pasaran tan rápidamente que se acababan confundiendo unos con otros hasta ya no saber en qué día vivía, y que, de hecho, lo que se hacían era más cortos.

Frustrante. Empezaba a sospechar si no estaría afectando a su humor, y había comprobado ya que, desde luego, a lo que sí afectaba era a su concentración.

Siempre había algo de edulcorado en la forma en que el rubio le miraba, y este tampoco era dado a escatimar en contacto físico, pero últimamente juraría que había en su sonrisa y en sus gestos algún tinte nuevo, uno capaz de volver las orejas del futuro rey de un tono tan rojo que si los otros dos todavía no se habían percatado… No, prefería no pensar en eso. Se sentía mucho más cómodo creyendo que eran completamente ajenos a la tensión sexual que se fraguaba entre ambos.

Con Prompto tampoco lo había hablado. En algún punto de la semana anterior, este le había confesado su deseo de dormir con él. Sin segundas lecturas, se apresuró a añadir, solamente dormir juntos. Compartir cama, acurrucarse, quizás cogerse de la mano… cosas de novios. Noctis había estado muy tentado de dudar en voz alta sobre la veracidad de eso de “solamente dormir”, y en otra ocasión no se hubiera privado de ver acentuarse el preciado rubor que decoraba sus mejillas o del leve tremor en su voz y su risilla, pero sacar ese tema cuando no podía hacer nada al respecto le provocaba una tremenda desgana. Así que lo dejó pasar.

La situación ya venía incómoda de antes, pero había terminado de agravarse hacía un par de días.

A algo así como la una de la mañana, Noctis recibió un mensaje. Lo vio enseguida porque esa era una de esas noches en las que se quedaba hasta horas intempestivas tapado hasta la cabeza (para evitar regañinas) mirando la pantalla parpadeante de su teléfono, y todavía no se había quedado dormido sobre ella. El remitente era Prompto, desde su saco, que preguntaba si podía ir con él. En la caravana solamente había dos literas y un sofá, así que habían tenido que echárselas a suertes. Noctis tenía la litera de arriba, Gladio la de abajo e Ignis el modesto sofá sobre el que tenía que dormir graciosamente encogido sobre sí mismo si quería caber en él entero (se habían asegurado de sacar una foto de eso). A Prompto le había tocado suelo.

Consideró su respuesta. El colchón era estrecho, de estos que son sin ninguna discusión para una sola persona, pero podrían apañárselas si se juntaban mucho.

Mucho.

Le dio su aprobación. Escuchó sus pasitos descalzos por el suelo, casi mudos, y después el tintineo grave de la escalerilla metálica. Luego vio su expresión radiante iluminada por la pantalla del teléfono, ahora usado a modo de linterna para guiar al rubio hasta que consiguiera acomodarse. No sin pocas dificultades, consiguieron encontrar una posición bastante confortable aunque la que la espalda de Noctis tocara la pared y la de Prompto la barandilla y girarse sobre uno mismo era algo casi imposible.

— Tío, gracias por dejarme sitio.

— No es nada —se encogió de hombros—. Mientras no hagas ruido.

— Ni medio. No vas a notar ni que estoy aquí.

Después Noctis guardó el teléfono bajo la almohada y se hicieron la oscuridad y el silencio.

Un silencio un tanto tenso.

Ese… no había sido exactamente el tipo de conversación que tiene una pareja antes de dormir juntos. Normalmente, siendo ellos, eso no era ni un problema ni un mal síntoma, pero el pensamiento no le dejaba cerrar los ojos y dormirse tranquilo. Quizás fuera porque era la primera vez en no sabía cuántos días que tenían un momento tan a solas, y sentía que si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo por lo menos un poquito romántico, después se arrepentiría.

— ¿Seguro que está bien que duermas aquí?

Solamente quería hacer algo de conversación, alargar el momento al menos unos minutitos más. La respuesta, en realidad, le traía sin cuidado. Puede que sí se arrepintiera un poco a la mañana siguiente, cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a la cara de Ignis yendo a levantarle y encontrando a Prompto abrazado a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero, tan cómodo y aletargado como en ese instante se encontraba, le parecía un problema sin importancia. Tanta era la modorra que hasta pensó, valiente de él, que no pasaría nada si se despertaban primero y Prompto volvía a su saco antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. Si otra persona se lo hubiera dicho, hubiera pensado que le contaba un chiste.

Su zurda tanteó sus alrededores hasta hallar la mano ajena, y entrelazó sus dedos. Ahora ya estaban en la misma cama, bastante acurrucados y además cogidos de la mano. No podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de que Prompto acababa de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

— Diré que no podía dormir.

— ¿Eso no es la verdad?

— Bueno, sí —reconoció. Tenían que mantener un volumen muy bajo para no despertar a nadie, así que de su risa se escuchó nada más que el aire que salía por sus fosas nasales—. Pero también quería dormir contigo.

— Ya, lo dijiste.

Prompto se sintió aliviado, un poco más consciente de que no resultaba impertinente interrumpiendo su descanso por mimos. Suspiró profundamente e inclinó su cabeza hasta que su frente y la punta de su nariz tocaron las ajenas. En ese momento en que su todos sus músculos se relajaron, se dio cuenta de cuán tenso estaba normalmente. Añoraba a menudo tener esa intimidad, porque la respiración de Noctis sobre su rostro, el calor de su cuerpo y su pulgar acariciándole el dorso de la mano eran como una panacea. Como si de pronto se sintiera menos adolorido y menos física y mentalmente exhausto, y en lugar de eso, más… seguro. Y suficiente.

Era un sentimiento agradable.

— ¿Noct? —murmuró.

Como respuesta, recibió un largo y somnoliento “hmm”.

— ¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

Silencio durante uno, dos, tres, casi cuatro segundos. Después, el puño del moreno golpeó su pecho sin apenas fuerza.

— ¿Eres tonto? —resopló una risa—. Eso no hace falta que lo pidas.

Y quizás se dispusiera ya a a cumplir su petición, pero Prompto fue todavía más rápido, y también más impetuoso de lo que la distancia realmente requería. Más que un beso, al principio, parecía que hubiera tenido la intención de darle un golpe con los labios, sobre los labios. Los hombros de Noctis se encogieron en una carcajada reprimida y después abandonó el agarre de sus manos para poner la propia sobre el rostro ajeno, no sin alguna dificultad, pues calculó mal el espacio que tenía para maniobrar, y se golpeó el codo contra la pared. Ahora Prompto era el que se reía entre dientes.

Había pedido un solo beso, pero no contaban como varios si no se separaban, ¿o sí? De todas formas, como ninguno de los dos podía irse demasiado lejos, tampoco surgía ninguna buena excusa para simplemente dejarlo ahí. Los dedos de Noctis eran suaves al dibujar el contorno de su oreja, y todo un recorrido desde su mandíbula y por su mejilla con el pulgar; un poco menos suaves, objetivamente hablando, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sufrían el maltrato del uso constante de armas, pero no creía que hubiera perdido, en cambio, nada de delicadeza en su trato. Desplazó sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda, hasta reposarlos sobre sus hombros, y mimar su nuca, y enredar los dedos en su cabello.

A lo mejor no hacía falta que se separasen. Por él, pensó, podían estar ahí toda la noche. Un día es un día, y podía trabajar con un par de horas de sueño de menos. No parecían tan importantes, y estaba convencido de que se levantaría más descansado y de mejor humor si podía emplearlas mejor así, acurrucado e infatuado por dulces besos.

Noctis parecía de acuerdo. Más o menos. Con ciertos matices. El aliento de un suspiro chocó contra los labios ajenos y, con mucho más cuidado que la primera vez, se revolvió para acomodar el brazo que tenía aplastado contra el colchón, y acunar con ambas manos el rostro del rubio.

Durante los segundos en que este se separó de sus labios, Prompto pudo notar sus dedos tensarse, y él mismo sintió un escalofrío y un nudo en la garganta que le hizo arduo tragar saliva. Entonces sí que pensó en si debía o no apelar a la prudencia y cortar por lo sano antes de que el príncipe decidiera proceder con lo que fuera que le rondaba la cabeza. La idea de que cualquiera de los otros dos se despertara y los encontrara en medio de algo más tórrido, le aterraba. Podía ser, de todos los miedos que tenía actualmente, el único que no pudiera potencialmente acabar de forma horrible con su vida, pero sí que era, eso seguro, el único que le mortificaría durante el resto de sus días. No obstante, cielos, su cuerpo entero vibraba solamente con la idea. Empezaba de pronto a ser consciente de que la distancia entre ambos era nula y su respiración demasiado pesada. Por mucho que se repitiera que no era una buena idea, la intranquilidad no pesaba suficiente como para acallar a la parte de su mente que se convencía de que no pasaría nada y de que al menos una vez en su vida tenía derecho a darse el gustazo de hacer algo tan morboso.

— Noct...

Si sonó como una súplica, fue porque lo era. Quería que le diera un motivo, solo uno, para arrepentirse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En lo que respectaba al moreno, sin embargo, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Y, en su defensa, el mensaje había sido demasiado ambiguo como para entenderlo como lo que era y no como una invitación.

Cuando volvió a besarle, fue para robarle un respingo. Los labios de Prompto se abrieron en el instante en que los rozó su lengua, ansiosos por beber de su aliento, y pronto el murmullo del ir y venir de saliva se hizo tan sonoro que de haber abierto cualquiera de los dos mayores en ese momento los ojos, hubiera sido imposible no intuir lo que estaba pasando entre las sábanas. Muy inocentemente por su parte, de todas formas, hacían un esfuerzo consciente por mantener sus respiraciones acalladas, y como consecuencia el aire faltaba, y las exhalaciones eran torpes y erráticas y entrecortadas.

Las manos de Prompto habían encontrado un lugar satisfactorio exactamente ahí donde estaba, tras la nuca ajena. No era solamente porque el pelo de Noctis era indescriptiblemente suave y agradable al tacto de sus dedos, también siempre que quisiera podía cerrar un puño alrededor de este y descargar la tensión de su cuerpo en forma de tirones. A él nunca parecía molestarle.

Las de Noctis, en cambio, no encontraban sosiego. Apretaban el rostro ajeno, o se perdían entre su cabello, y el hecho de que uno de sus brazos estuviera casi inmovilizado bajo su propio peso solamente le hacía sentirse más ansioso. Era una de esas raras y muy preciosas ocasiones en las que el príncipe se encontraba particularmente ávido, y justo había tenido que suceder cuando tenía todos los factores posibles en su contra: no tenían espacio, no tenían tiempo, no tenían privacidad ni útiles para tener sexo en condiciones, y si quería ponerse exquisito podía protestar también acerca de que necesitaba urgentemente la ducha que esa misma noche había pospuesto hasta la mañana siguiente. Había algo, además de lascivo, profundamente hastiado en la forma en que resollaba al devorar la lengua del rubio bajo la propia y entre sus labios.

Su diestra se abrió paso bajo la camiseta de Prompto, y dibujó un camino por el contorno de su cintura, palpó sus abdominales y rozó uno de sus pezones. Despertaba en él el deseo de mimarlos con su propia boca, pero llevar a cabo los movimientos necesarios para ello parecía impensable. Incluso desvestirse hubiera sido un arduo y lento trabajo por el que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Le faltaba el aliento, y se dispuso a recuperarlo sustituyendo la boca del otro por su mandíbula, trazando el camino hasta su oreja, y obedeció, solícito, cuando Prompto alzó la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello. Se prodigaba en besos y en mordiscos que habían de dejar huellas enrojecidas a su paso, no por ser particularmente violentos, sino por la sensibilidad de su piel.

El fantasma de un gemido, rápidamente reprimido, escapó por sorpresa por la garganta de Prompto cuando el moreno apretó con firmeza sus caderas contra las propias. Ese, sí, era el tipo de momento en el que una de sus manos se aferraba fuertemente a su cabello. Su otro brazo le rodeó por el cuello en un estrecho abrazo. De las de Noctis, una en su nuca le invitaba a reposar (y eso hizo) la cabeza sobre su hombro, y la otra, afianzada junto al hueso de su cadera, guiaba el sinuoso movimiento de su pelvis para acompasarlo con el suyo propio. Zarandear de esa manera la litera era objetivamente una de las ideas más estúpidas que se le podrían haber ocurrido, pero ninguna idea parecía tan mala con una prominente y aquejada erección entre las piernas.

La incomodidad de esa posición y la falta de espacio eran casi ofensivas. Sus dedos se hundían sobre la delicada piel en pura frustración por querer y no poder trepar sobre Prompto con una pierna a cada lado de él para saciar adecuadamente la necesidad que le ardía de restregarse contra su entrepierna de la forma más burda, más obscena y casi animalística posible. En completa honestidad, lo que más le hubiera apetecido en ese momento habría sido subir ambas piernas del rubio sobre sus sendos hombros y cobrarse su venganza sobre aquella desgracia de cama usando su cuerpo hasta que le quedara adolorido, su propia espalda arruinada por surcos rojos bajo sus uñas, la garganta de Prompto seca y la inconvenientísima barandilla golpeada en la pared hasta dejarla marcada en ella.

Pero en circunstancias tan poco adecuadas, no podía aspirar a tanto.

En cualquiera de los dos casos, sus fantasías excluían a los dos hombres que dormían a escasos metros de ambos, ahorrándoles así la preocupación por andar manteniendo su tono en susurros. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido completa intimidad, pero no tanto como para ya no poder evocar los matices el amplísimo repertorio de sonidos que podían llegar a salir de su boca. Por naturaleza, Prompto podía llegar a ser algo escandaloso. Habitualmente, Noctis prefería atenerse a una cómoda y sencilla pasividad, pero no en vano también disfrutaba de vez en cuando de recrearse en los dulces ruidos que emitía cuando lo tocaba, cuando lo besaba, cuando lo lamía. Los atesoraba. Y también, de una vez a la siguiente, suponían un perfecto material de masturbación.

Ahora, la realidad se asemejaba más bien poco a cualquier cosa que imaginara.

Noctis tenía una pared golpeando las vértebras de su media espalda, un techo demasiado bajo sobre la cabeza y, demasiado cerca de ellos, dos personas que bajo ningún concepto debían enterarse de aquella exasperante suerte de polvo que sucedía en la misma habitación en la que descansaban. La voz de Prompto, torturada por la necesidad de mantener silencio, se distorsionaba en un jadeo casi ahogado, medio hipado, que por su cadencia podía asemejarse a un lloriqueo. Se aferraba a Noctis con tal vehemencia que sus dedos quedarían después adormecidos, y sus caderas oscilaban de forma enérgica e instintiva, buscando desesperadamente cualquier roce que aliviara el pulsante ardor de su entrepierna. Si realmente había creído que podía pasar la noche junto a Noctis sin acabar en el esperable desenlace, lo que había sido era un necio.

Lo necesitaba, ahí y ahora. Lo necesitaba apasionada y casi angustiosamente, como respirar, tanto que a esas alturas el miedo a ser descubiertos había pasado a segundo plano y todo lo que quedaba en su mente era la necesidad imperante de restregarse contra su amante. ¿Y es que tenía intención de hacerlo hasta correrse en los pantalones, nada más que de la fricción a través de cuatro capas de tela, y de los húmedos besos con los que Noctis decoraba su cuello, y de saber que en cualquier momento Ignis o Gladiolus podían despertarse y no poder volver a mirarles a la cara? Sí y mil veces sí, en ese instante esa le parecía una idea espléndida.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio.

Prompto se aferró al brazo de Noctis, y Noctis se quedó inmóvil. Tan, tan quieto, que sus hombros temblaban. Y no era lo único: sus manos también temblaban, sus piernas temblaban, su labio inferior temblaba y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que notaba su propio pulso en las sienes. Agotó todo el oxígeno que tenía en sus pulmones y solo entonces se aventuró a exhalar e inspirar nuevamente por la boca, muy despacio. Muy despacio. Muy despacio. Muy… despacio. Sentía la cabeza ligera y el rostro caliente, pero había bajado por su espalda un escalofrío del que todavía no se había recuperado. Como si acabaran de tirarle un cubo de agua helada por encima, volvía de pronto a ser consciente de los conceptos de tiempo y espacio y de todo lo que les rodeaba: la caravana, la pared que le golpeaba en la espalda, el colchón que no era del todo cómodo, el lejano olor a gasolina y el sonido inconfundible de movimiento en la litera de abajo. Gladio debía estarse dando la vuelta, y lo hacía muy lentamente porque la cama era así de pequeña. Lo escuchó acomodarse y soltar un resoplido, probablemente de disgusto por no poderse estirar tanto como querría. Después nada. Nada por un minuto, ni por dos, ni por en realidad no sabía cuántos. El irritante cosquilleo en su bajo vientre seguía ahí, pero no hubiera podido atenderlo ni aunque quisiera, porque todo su cuerpo había quedado petrificado, como si temiera que hasta el roce de las sábanas pudiera alertar al hombre. Prompto debía sentirse igual. Ni siquiera había abandonado su posición.

Y pasó más rato, hasta que el rumor de ronquidos se hizo de nuevo constante.

Pareciendo por fin que estaban seguros, lo primero que se escuchó fue la exhalación del rubio, recuperándose de la insuficiente toma de aire. Todavía tenía un problema entre las piernas, pero ahora, en ese momento y con el susto en el cuerpo, de pronto le parecía era el menor de todos ellos.

— Debería volver al saco —murmuró, desasiéndose lentamente del cuello del príncipe.

— Sí… Está bien.

Hicieron un pacto silencioso de que, al menos en los días venideros, ninguno de los dos sacaría el tema.

**Author's Note:**

> (y en lo que esperáis a la segunda parte podéis pasaros por mi AO3 de no-sin, Culoniforsx. Just sayin'.)


End file.
